Sora adventure
by timeturneruser
Summary: This is how i think Kingdom hearts should have gone with a little bit added in


Sora had a problem since he turned 14 he found he had a huge increase in his sex drive and he found out when a woman was alone with him couldn't resist him. So when he hung out with Kiara he made sure Rkiu was there or they were out in public. He confided in his other friend Selphie and they had sex every day to lower his sex drive she enjoyed every minute of it. Then his friends decided to build a raft and leave the island.

Sora thought it was a brilliant idea then maybe he could see a doctor from another world to see what his problem was. So he helped them build a raft and a day after having a weird dream there was a storm and he ended up in this strange town. He explored and he was amazed at the different sites. Then he headed towards the second district of this town he saw a monster that was different than the one he saw on the island. It was attacking a man and then he saw the man's heart leave his body and he changed into one of the monsters he recognized from the island.

He was shocked then the monsters looked to attack him he raised the weapon he gained he was unsure if he should fight them. The he knew if he didn't more people would fall to them he couldn't let the fact they were once human to stop him from fighting. He destroyed the monsters. As he explored more and more monsters attacked him he then knew why this side of the town was empty. He decided to head back to the first district where it was safe. He fought more monsters as he headed back.

As he headed back in he heard screams and he realized the monsters found their way into this district. He fought through the monsters and he took refuge in a shop and he was introduced to man named Cid. He explained where he was here and that he didn't see his friends. He decided to head back out and explore the third distract see if they were there. "They will keep coming after you as long as you wield the key blade."

Sora spun around to face the person who was talking and he gulped as he took the man in and he looked tough. The man had a sword and the handle was shaped like the back end of a gun. "What are you talking about?"

The men put his hand on his forehead and shock his head "why would it choose a kid like you. You don't even know what you are fighting nor the weapon you are destroying them with."

Sora took offense "I may not know but that doesn't mean I can't learn since you seem to know why don't you tell me?"

"Kid you don't know the forces you are dealing with so why don't you hand it over and go back home."

Sora assumed an attack position he may be tired but he wasn't giving up without a fight. "You are not getting this."

The man lifted the weapon off his shoulder "fine have it your way."

The battle was on Sora hated to say this but the man was only slightly better than Riku and Sora finally beat him when he was 13 and ever since then he was more of an even footing with Riku. The last day on the island he took on Selphie Tidus and Wakka and Riku and he barely came out on top but he did it. He was doing well then he got pushed back the man leveled his sword at him it glowed and a gun shot was heard and a ball of energy flew towards him.

Sora braced himself it was moving faster than Wakka's speed shot but he was always faster and shot back towards him. So he spun around and hit the ball towards him because it was faster he was little slow and it barely grazed the man. But it gave him an opening and Sora closed the gap and attacked. The man barely blocked and he was slower on the attacks finally when Sora felt like he couldn't fight anymore the man feel to his knee. "I yield."

"Squall you are slipping." Sora turned towards the voice and saw a woman with a shuriken on her back.

"I go by Leon and I under estimated him Yuffie I didn't expect him to send my own shot back at me."

The woman seemed impressed "ok let's get back to the hotel it looks like you both need a rest."

Sora was on edge "wow I don't any of you and one of you tried taking the key blade."

Yuffie came over and placed a hand on his shoulder "its ok we were told by the King to await your arrival. Leon here was testing you to see what training you needed but the looks of it you don't need any."

Sora was ready to ask anther question but he was stopped "Kid let us get off the street it isn't safe." Leon said.

Sora glared at him "the name is Sora and I am not a kid."

Not a word more was said as they headed towards the hotel. They fought some more enemies along the way but the hotel was safe. He was led to the red room there he was explained what was going on what the creatures were and what happened to his island and they explained his weapon to him. They were about to leave and Yuffie turned back towards him after Leon left "one more thing there should be …"

She never got a chance to finish Sora lips were on hers and she succumbed to the lust.

They woke up the next morning naked Sora kissed her and they started over again. Sora then went down the hall Yuffie followed and they showered together and Sora's lust was stated. He got dressed and he headed back to the red room. When Sora heard a crash and then he saw Heartless coming out of Leon's room. Sora left the keyblade in his room but then with a shimmer it was in his hand. He fought through the enemies he kept going until he realized he was in the third district.

There were no more enemies he walked down the stairs on edge. He then heard a crash and he looked up tried to run but what seemed like a walking dog and duck landed on him. They both shouted "the key."

Just then more enemies appeared they all jumped up and faced the enemy. They fought through the new horde and they thought they were done. Then there was a crash and a huge enemy crashed down. They faced off and piece by piece they destroyed it until its body and head only remained. They finally saw it shake and then crash down and a giant heart formed and was released.

Sora was confused by this but they made their way back to the first district. There he was introduced to his allies in the last fight Donald and Goofy. He was told he needed to go to other worlds and help them and he would go on Donald and Goofy's ship. Sora was excited to leave but he was handed a small mechanism from Leon. "I found out heartless keep whatever money they had in their pocket at the time this will allow to take it because you will need it to but things."

Sora took and then Donald tapped his head with his wand he felt knowledge flowing through his head. "This should teach you how to cast fire and a helpful combat move called dodge roll. The other thing should allow you to if you come across written text on how to perform a new magic or combat move you should instantly know it."

Sora was excited "let's get going." Harry followed them to the point where they parked the ship.

He was pulled back by Yuffie and she bent her head to his ear "you will in your journey come across anther magic stronger and more knowledge then Donald you might want to talk to him about your problem."

Sora paused and turned and said in a small voice "you know?"

She smiled "I should know because you see the girl in pink I am dating her and I never been into boys. But you came along and I couldn't help myself." Sora rubbed the back of his neck and looked ready to say something. "Don't worry about it last night was amazing if you ever come back here I may let Aerith join in."

Yuffie back flipped back to her friends and Sora turned and caught up with Donald and Goofy. He sat in the back seat and watched them as they fought through some heartless that were somehow ships. They then landed and got out it looked to be some woods then Sora heard some singing "Hi Ho Hi Ho it's off to work we go." Sora looked down and he saw what looked to be seven dwarves with pickaxes heading towards a mine.


End file.
